Bookowners Trick the Mamodos
by The Game Star
Summary: bookowners get kidnapped. what will the mamodos do?
1. Chapter 1

The Game Star: Man all my stories suck. I hope this story is better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell

Four people were talking around a table. Unable to see their faces. "So everyone knows what to do?" One person said. "Yeah, we're all ready," said the second person said. "Here's the location of each house," the first person said handing out papers. The third person then said, "Folgore should be the first target." "Good idea, he will disappear during the amazing concert," said the fourth person said, "who will get Kiyo's house?" "ME!" shouted the second and third person said in unison. The second person then argued, "I know where Kiyo's house is by heart!" The third person then shouted, "Well I do too!" The first person sweat-dropped, "Why do you two girls know that?

The Game Star: ooh where is this gonna go? Oh and sorry for being so short. I will update for every 5-10 reviews


	2. the kidnapping

The Game Star: I hope that I make the story that reaches the stars. Oh please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell

"Hey, Hey, Let's dance all day, Boing Boing, Hey, Hey, Let's dance all day, Boing Boing" Folgore sang, "Boogie Boogie Boogie." Folgore was singing and dancing at his concert. After the concert Folgore and Kanchome were walking to Folgore's trailer. "Well my friend, now we can rest," said Folgore. Suddenly Folgore fell into trapdoor. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," Folgore screamed. "Folgore!" Kanchome screamed. Then a note poofed out of the trapdoor. "What is this?" Kanchome said to himself.

"KIYO, I WANT TO GO TO THE PARK!" Zatch pleaded. "Can you wait until I'm ready?" Kiyo yelled. Kiyo was taking a shower. "Why can't I have a few moments in peace?" Kiyo sobbed. Then two people unlocked the front door. "What are you doing here?" Zatch asked. "Were here to see Kiyo," The two who were surely female people replied. "Oh, he's upstairs to the right," Zatch said thinking it was Kiyo's friends. Then Zatch heard Kiyo scream. Kiyo was naked with two people staring at him blushing. The two then remembered what to do and took Kiyo plus his book. They just left a note.

"Zatch!" Someone yelled stopping to the door. Zatch then turned to see who was at the door. It was Kolulu. "What's wrong Kolulu?" Zatch asked. "Someone kidnapped Lori!" Kolulu said with tears in her eyes, "and all they left was this note" Then another voice yelled, "Zatch." Zatch and Kolulu both looked at who called. This time it was Tia. "Zatch, it's horrible!" Tia cried, " Someone's kidnapped Megumi." Then Zatch and Kolulu asked in unison, "You two?" They all read their notes. It read the exact same thing.

If you Ever want to see your book owner again, go to the old mansion. If you don't come then your book shall be burned and your book owner will be killed.

The Game Star: I just had to bring Kolulu back or else it will not be funny. Please review. Oh and there will be teams of two so please give me idea for the teams


	3. Author's note

The Game Star: I am having my brother type for me since he has told me that I can not put a author's note. I am sick so I will not make many chapters right now.

"Zatch, what are we going to do," Tia asked. "Zatch, I'm scared," asked the frightened Kolulu. "Well, we're going to save our friends and after that, we'll all eat tons of ice cream!" said the determined Zatch Bell. "Yeah!" the two girls shouted. Then off they went to where their supposed to be.

The Game Star: Now will you wait and let me get better


	4. the enter of the mansion

The Game Star: hey how is everyone doing? I'm getting better and now my head doesn't hurt when I think anymore. Oh and for those people who were checking my profile and only had one story, it is because those two got booted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch bell in this chapter, the last chapter, or any other chapter.

After an hour of walking, Kolulu finally asked, "Hey Zatch, do you know which way is to the old mansion?" "Uhhhh, I thought you two knew," Zatch said. "WHAT, so you have been leading us the wrong way while Megumi might be getting hurt!" Tia shouted. She started to strangle Zatch. Then Kolulu snatched Zatch away from Tia. "Are you okay?" Kolulu asked the hurting Zatch. "Yes, I'm fine," Zatch said smiling at Kolulu, "thanks for helping me." Kolulu just blushed, while Tia watched jealously. "Hey, I smell yellowtail burgers," Zatch said while sniffing in the air. He then ran at super speed while holding the two girls hands and dragged then all the way to an old mansion.

"Umm Zatch, where are we?" Kolulu asked. Tia then held Zatch's hand from fear, and said, "Zatch I'm scared, is it okay if I hold your hand for now." She wasn't really scared; she just wanted to hold Zatch's hand. "It's okay to be scared, we're going to be fine," Zatch said in a brave voice. Kolulu glared at Tia. Tia just smiled at Kolulu and then held Zatch closer. Then they went inside the door to find fifty yellowtail burgers and a huge fan behind it. "Yay, Yellowtail burgers!" Zatch screamed. Then suddenly a big gigantic TV opened up from a wall. The three mamodos didn't see it though. Suddenly three people came out of a room. The mamodos watched and waited to find out who it was. They were……………

The Game Star: I haven't decided which two or three mamodos and bookowners to add. You can even make your own characters. Please help me out.


	5. Kanchome

The Game Star: Okay so I have Hyde, Eido, Sherry, and Brago. Now I need a name for my own characters, which will be a mamodo girl and her bookowner. But I stink and choosing names so help me out.

I do not own Zatch bell

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," Kanchome cried, "Where can Folgore be?" "Oh, I bet that tracker Folgore gave me will help," the still crying Kanchome said. Then he started following the tracker all the way to the old mansion.

The Game Star: 'Kay now I will start using the advice of the reviewers in the next chapter after I get some names ok?


	6. Maiden

The Game Star: now I have chosen the three new characters in. I'll show Kanchome again later. Happy readings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch bell.

Out of the doorway appeared Hyde, Brago, and some girl. The girl had a maid's outfit, long blue hair that reaches to her knees, emerald eyes that can make diamonds look like ash, white skin, and about the same height as Zatch. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" Zatch screamed pointing to Hyde and Brago. "And who is she?" Zatch asked pointing to the girl. His two friends also were trying to figure out the same thing.

"My name is Maiden." The girl said. "My bookowner, mistress Ivy, has been kidnapped exactly five hours, six minutes, and thirty-four seconds ago," Maiden said. "I arrived here for three hours before these two mamodos arrived, which was an hour ago," Maiden told them. "We have been checking the entire building for clues," Maiden told Zatch while pointing to the Brago and Hyde. "And who can I ask are you three mamodos are" Maiden asked

"I'm Zatch Bell," replied Zatch

"I'm Tia," replied Tia

"I'm Kolulu," replied Kolulu

"Zatch!" Maiden asked with a very happy tone. "Oh how I've missed you," Maiden replied. She went over to hug Zatch. Zatch's face stared to grow red, and I mean really red. "You were so nice to me," Maiden cried, "my only friend in the entire world, and the only one to put a smile on my face."

Zatch, who was unable to reply thanks to major blushing, just kept staying there staring at her. For that Tia smacked him on the head and then spoke for him. "He lost his memory okay," Tia said angrily, "so stay away from him." Maiden just gave a look that said I'll make him remember. Kolulu saw this and the three girls went into a three-way staredown.

Suddenly, the big TV turned on. "Hello you crazy mamodos" said a robotic voice. Everyone stared at the screen. There hanged their book owners.

The Game Star: Man I'm not gonna be able to make as much updates as before. Maybe every Friday or so. Next time-what Kanchome is doing.


	7. Zatch's Maiden Memory

The Game Star: I'm just gonna rush this so I can get to hurting Zatch in the butt.

-Kanchome's note-

Dear Kanchome,

I have fallen through this door to hide from any fans trying to find me. Please find me at my secret spot. Ciao.

(A/n this is why Kanchome hasn't been seen, and may never show up again, to have an even number of people)

-At the mansion-

Everyone looked at the TV watching helplessly, even Hyde and Brago. The man with the robotic voice then said, "If you ever wish to see your book owners again, you will do as I say. There will be small clues throughout this mansion. For major clues on their whereabouts, there will be tasks for separate mamodos, as in girls, boys, all, or one. The teams will be chosen later as a boy-girl pairing. Doors on the left hall are for the boys. Doors on the left hall are for the girls. The tasks will be given out on paper. Now all of you go to your rooms with the ones with your name on them. There is only one rule, no hurting anyone unless tasked. That means you Brago, even if the do annoy you." Brago just let out a quiet growl. The mamodos each went to their own rooms, which was everything to their likings.

But something was different about the girls' room. There was a note and a needle/shot on their beds. It said to give a boy a shot. Maiden thought of the one mamodo that they would use it on. The one and only, Zatch Bell.

Maiden went to Zatch's room to see if he was in. She heard him inside crying. She opened the door to see him hugging his knees. Maiden then asked with worried tone, "Are you okay Zatch?" She sat down next to the sad Zatch. Her worried emerald eyes looked into his sad orange eyes. "Please Zatch tell me what's bothering you." Maiden asked in pity.

(The really sad background music starts playing. Example: When Kolulu was disappearing, Ponygon's flashbacks)

Zatch then started to cry some more. "Everything, I got my best friend kidnapped, I'm stuck here without any way of helping, and I don't even remember you or anything of my past." Zatch started to cry some more. "Maybe I should just return to the mamodo world."

When Maiden heard this she started to get angry. "No!' Maiden yelled, "I know you don't remember but you can't just leave. What about your book owner, are you just going to leave him hoping you would come to help them?" Maiden then broke out into a smile and said, "Besides, you promised me that we would reach the end of this battle together." She pulled out a stone from behind her apron. She put it beside Zatch and then said in her sweetest voice, "I know you don't remember, but this was when we first met. You became my best friend that day. I've always carried this close to my heart to remind me of you, ever since I arrived at the human world. Zatch, I'm going to give you this shot so I can get closer to helping our bookowners." She gave him a shot where she used to do it when she was in the mamodo world as a nurse. She kissed where she gave him a shot and said goodbye.

Zatch looked at the stone and touched the carvings inside. It showed Zatch and Maiden, Best Friends Forever in a big heart. The Zatch began to glow. He remembered now. (Now background music for a flashback)

_Zatch was running around when he saw a blue haired girl. He saw her cleaning with a blank face. He went over to her and asked why she was cleaning. She told him because she liked to clean. He said that that was boring. He asked her if she wanted to play. She was shocked. No one had ever wanted to play with her. Everyone had thought of her as weird for liking chores. She went with him. They stared at the clouds. He listened as she sang wonderful songs. And at the end of the day, Zatch and Maiden wrote in a heart, Best Friends Forever._

Zatch then smiled and kept it next to his pillow. That night Zatch came over with a pillow, a blanket, and the stone to Maiden's room to see if he could sleep in her room for the night. She was really happy and they spent the whole night sleeping blissfully.

Brago just sat in bed thinking about how much he missed Sherrie and how much he hated any fans he hated for calling him names. Hyde was thinking about how much he thought of Eido even if he didn't show it. Kolulu and Tia were just beaming of jealousy after spying on Zatch and Maiden.

The Game Star: Man my longest chapter yet. Sorry for the Zatch and Tia lovers. I just didn't know enough about their past. Maybe next time. AND THIS MAY BE MY ONLY LONG CHAPTER SO STOP BEING MAD AT ME FOR SHORT CHAPTERS. AT LEAST I UPDATE TO KEEP MY STORY IN THE TOP TEN.


	8. Megumi's Boyfriend Kiyo

The Game Star: Sorry for the wait I had a problem with my computer. Hope u read the rest of the story. I'm sure the title gave away this chapter.

Kiyo's voice, "Megumi, Lori, I want you two to make a new mission for Zatch and your mamodos. Next week is Sherry and Eido's turn to make it. Don't do anything strange okay?" Kiyo then walked away knowing that this is a bad idea. The two girls started to exactly what they wanted Zatch to do. It had said for Zatch to go out with Kolulu/Tia. This is not good.

(Dear readers send what you think of what their dates would be like. Please help out. This is the reader's choice. It's your choice. Please choose wisely)

Lori had said bye to Kiyo and Megumi. She was going to go shopping with her mom. Kiyo didn't hear, and Megumi just smiled. Today Megumi had a concert and she knew just how to get Kiyo to belong to her. Megumi yelled to Kiyo, "Kiyo, do you want to come to the concert? I can get you backstage!" Kiyo just wanted to go home. Megumi then smiled widely at him. She took him on a collar, dragged him into her company bus that was waiting outside and tied him up. Kiyo screamed at the top of his lungs until she taped his mouth shut. Kiyo was stuck now.

At the concert, Megumi let Kiyo go because she made the security make sure that he doesn't run away. Kiyo knew that he had nothing to do now. At the end of the concert, Megumi asked Kiyo to come out to stage. Kiyo did as he was told for he was scared of being tied up again. Everyone saw Kiyo walk out around the world because this was being recorded live. Megumi then shouted, "World meet my boyfriend, Kiyo Takamine!" And right before he could argue, Megumi just gave him a big kiss right on the lips for twenty seconds. Everyone just gasped, while Kiyo was shocked. She told everyone, "This is my boyfriend and no one else. He saved my best friend from going away and I will never love anyone else other then Kiyo." She then gave Kiyo another kiss to show everyone that she was telling the truth. Suzy at home just became a Megumi hater. Suzy was on fire from jealousy. She had never gotten as close to Kiyo as Megumi has. Every other woman started to fall in love with Kiyo. All the boys got angry from jealousy. Megumi then took the dazed Kiyo back to the bus.

When they returned to their hideout, Megumi waved Kiyo goodnight, and that Kiyo had happy dreams about her. Megumi checked on Sherrie and Eido. Eido was mad that Sherrie wouldn't pay attention to him, but Sherrie was to busy watching Brago in the monitor that is hooked up to Brago's room. Brago just thought of the times he had been with Sherrie. Zatch had been eating food by Maiden. Tia and Kolulu just read the mission in Zatch's room and just smiled at each other for they knew what Zatch was going to do. Hyde just ate some yellowtail burgers that reminded him of Eido. He had been used to helping him steal these burgers. He then shed one tear. What a day.

The Game Star: so what do you think of this chapter? Remember to send ideas.


	9. Tia's date

TheGameStar: Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, my computer crashed, then I had to get a new one, but it didn't have any color so I had to get it, after that I had tons of homework, so don't blame me. Here is a TiaXZatch story, please don't kill me. Danny fans will love this.

Tia walks into her room and sees a letter on her bed. She opens it and smiles from ear to ear. It was two invitations to the new mamodo amusement park, the land where the human world and chosen mamodos whose book have been burned or are in the mamodo world meet to have fun. Tia runs over to Zatch's room while he is reading about what he has to do today. Tia screams, "Hey Zatch!" Zatch just gulps and hides under his covers hoping that Tia would go away and forget the mission that Tia had gotten so he won't get hurt. Tia pull Zatch from under the covers and tells him, "Let's go Zatch, we're going to the amusement park whether you want to or not!" She pulled out a rope, tied him up, put some tape on his mouth, and off they went.

At the entrance to the amusement park, it showed a weird barrier placed up so mamodos who are not allowed to leave. After the two entered the amusement park, Tia untied Zatch and then heard a familiar voice that said, "Hey Zatch, want some fish doughnuts?" It was Danny and Mr. Gold.

"Danny? Is that really you?" Zatch asked, "How have you been, and why is Mr. Gold here?"

Danny then said, "Well if you are like what I remember you, he is my father, remember?" Danny then looked at Tia then back at Zatch and said, "Is Tia your new girlfriend? Why would you choose her instead of Maiden?"

Zatch was about to reply when Tia stepped in and said, "Because likes me more you got that!" Tia then grabbed Zatch's hand and went to one a ride with rockets. They took the same rocket and flew up and down and back up and shot out into a giant pillow. When they landed, Zatch got hungry, and so was Tia.

Zatch saw an ice-cream parlor and went in to get some ice-cream, but it only had one cone left and no cups so he bought the cone and filled it with a lot of different flavored ice-cream. Tia saw Zatch with the one cone of ice-cream and started to blush. Zatch asked, "Hey Tia, want to share?" Of course Tia said said yes, so they both started to eat the ice-cream like normal mamodos, and that is by chomping the heck out of the ice-cream. Of course at one point, their lips met. For Zatch, it was on accident, but for Tia, she was planning the whole thing out. Both Tia and Zatch started to blush.

Tia then said, "C'mon Zatch lets go on more rides!"

Zatch said happily, "Okay."

After hours of fun and games, it was getting dark, but they had time for one more ride. Tia finally saw what she was looking for. Tia pulled Zatch by the arm to the heart shaped tunnel (you should know what she's planning). Tia told Zatch, "Let's go on this ride." Zatch being Zatch didn't know what it was so he just went on it with Tia. It was a two minute ride and into the dark tunnel they went. By the time they came out, Tia was on a really, really, red Zatch. Zatch and Tia just went home with Tia holding his arm going all the way back to her room. They both said bye and Zatch went back to his room while Tia went into hers. You could see Maiden and Kolulu burning with jealousy.

The Game Star: Well how about that, oh and Danny will make a comeback for those Danny fans.


	10. Kolulu's date

TheGameStar: Alright, after a few chapters with Kolulu and Lori, I will put in BragoxSherry for the fans who love that pairing and for that fan who recently asked me (and is sorta odd), if you don't know who that is just look at the review that is always the largest. For those who have an idea for what they should do I'll allow anything, but if you have sherry come, she will get kidnapped again after what they do so for this one time, I'll let Sherry come for this once.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell and never will for any of those times I forget to put this

"Come on Zatch, do you want to save Kiyo don't you?" Kolulu was pulling Zatch's leg saying, "It's just a walk through the meadow, I already asked Maiden to set up the games." Zatch knew how this was gonna end up so he just stopped trying; he stood up, just to be whacked in the head by Kolulu. After Kolulu checked that he was unconscious, Kolulu put him on a cart and pulled him to the meadow.

When Zatch woke up, he was amazed. Everything was bright and colorful. Kolulu couldn't believe it either. She just said, "I guess I really can trust Maiden, sometimes." Kolulu looked all around the meadow and saw Maiden in an Italian restaurant. Kolulu asked Zatch, "Hey Zatch, are you hungry?"

Zatch replied, "You bet I am."

Kolulu then pulled his arm and said, "Let's go eat in there." And when they got is, Kolulu sat down at a table and looked at the menu, after pulling Zatch next to her. Kolulu then started looking for a certain food, spaghetti. When she found it, she asked Zatch if he wanted to share yellowtail flavored spaghetti. Of course he wanted to eat it. So Kolulu went to Maiden and asked, "Maiden, I and Zatch would like to order spaghetti, and can you just make sure it's all tied together."

Maiden took the order and amazingly took two seconds to make it, then brought it out for them, and left to get drinks for them. Kolulu asked Zatch, "Hey Zatch wanna have a sucking contest? Whoever sucks in the most spaghetti wins, but you can't bite until your mouth is full, okay?

Zatch put his smiling face on and said, "Yeah" (A/n everyone knows what's gonna happen).

Zatch started sucking like crazy, and so did Kolulu who was waiting for the right moment, then it happened. Without knowing it, Zatch started to kiss Kolulu. He started blushing mad. He looked at the smiling Kolulu and then suggested, "Uh lets go somewhere else." Then off they went and saw Brago controlling rides (A/n didn't want to write about this but all the people had tasks for this, except Tia for certain reasons). After many rides, the two went to see Hyde, who was in control of a night river ride, much like the tunnel of love, but this is well lit and has many fireflies whizzing by you. Kolulu forced Zatch to go and Hyde just pushed their boat into the river flow, and it went in a circle for about four minutes. When they got back, Kolulu was holding Zatch's arm smiling devilishly, while Zatch just sat there blushing a crimson red.

They went back to Kolulu's room and after saying goodbye; Kolulu gave Zatch a goodbye kiss. Zatch took a few seconds to recover, then went back to his room. When Brago went back to his room, he started to think about Sherry, then secretly took out his black diary and started writing his thoughts, which were mostly about Sherry, while Hyde started to think about Eido and how much he really missed him and his stupidity. What a day.

TheGameStar: Well how was that. Don't ask me where the stuff came from, but what do you think about Brago's diary? For those fans, were these stories worth the wait? Please Review.


	11. Sherry's return

TheGameStar: All right now. If you have an idea that actually fits in this random fic please tell me. This chapter may bad for I can't think of anything right now. Oh and I know that I have bad grammar so stop bringing that up.

Disclaimer; I do not own Zatch bell

Today everyone in the mansion was doing something. Hyde was looking around the mansion for some clues. Tia and Kolulu were fighting over who would be Zatch's queen. Zatch was jumping in rivers and lakes for yellowtail, and Maiden was cooking the fish for herself since she was the only one who didn't eat yellowtail raw. Now onto Brago, who is sitting in a dark cave that he trains in by making the cave longer by breaking the end of the cave. Sherry just knew that he would be there, so she set up a hologram projector that Kiyo made. So during mid-training, Sherry turned it on and made herself appear in front of Brago. Brago turned around and looked surprised. He almost broke into tears if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't the one to cry. He saw Sherry which looked really lifelike so he thought it was the real thing. Sherry had covered herself in fake bruises and blood. Sherry then said in a weak voice, "Brago is that you?'

Brago screamed, "Sherry where have you been? I've been stuck with these idiots for too long!"

Sherry asked in a sad voice, "So you only care about being king don't you?"

Brago looked in surprise. He then saw tears in her eyes and wondered what was going on. He then understood what was going on. Brago was going to speak, but Sherry then said, "Brago, I." She then fell down a hole (a holographic hole) Sherry screamed, "BRAGOoooooo".

Brago ran up to try to grab Sherry but the hologram ended and the hole disappeared. Brago then said in pain, "Sherry I will find you. You will be safe and I will protect you." He went back to the mansion.

TheGameStar: second shortest chapter I think. Sorry for the delay.


	12. V day part 1 Shion's return

TheGameStar: all right, for early or late Valentines Day. Get ready for the return of Shion.

Disclaimer: I don't own ZB

It was Valentines Day when Kiyo went to school. He was staring out the window so he didn't hear his teacher announce, "Well class, someone has returned to our class. Lets all welcome, Shion." Once again all the boys drooled over her. She took a seat next to Kiyo and tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at the same moment Shion went up to his face so they ended up kissing each other. Now if the boys didn't hate him enough for the Megumi incident, now this.

Kiyo was frozen in shock. Finally he recovered and asked, "Shion, what are you doing here?"

Shion just smiled at him and said, "To get back what belong to me." Suzy in the back just went into dark demoness mode.

At the end of the school day, Kiyo ran all the way to the park to avoid all the guys that are mad at him for all that have happened. He took a break at a big shady tree. He fell asleep and when he woke up he was in for a surprise. He saw Lori smiling at him. He was about to say something until Lori took his hand and dragged him to her house.

TheGameStar: okay this is only part 1. Get ready for part 2 another time.


	13. V Day Part 2 Silence

The Game Star: All right the second part of Valentines Day for Kiyo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell

Outside Lori's house Kiyo started to wonder what Lori was going to do. He looked at her face and only saw mischief looking face. Kiyo soon got very scared since he knew what was coming. After they went in it was fairly silent. Then a scream to a lot of crashing, then it was silent again. Suddenly Kiyo ran out of the house very red with Lori just waving out the doorway happily. Kiyo ran all the way to the beach where he usually went to rest and get away from Zatch. He caught his breath and heard a car driving away. Kiyo just ignored it and took a short nap. When he woke up, he saw someone staring at him. He couldn't quite tell who it was for she wore a hat over her face. She suddenly just gave Kiyo a kiss on the lips and took the hat off. Kiyo realized it was only Megumi, but still was scared of her after remembering all that happened today. Instead all Megumi did was ask if Kiyo wanted to go for a walk along the beach. Kiyo accepted and they went for a walk. They talked about how their life was going without their mamodos and even though they loved their mamodos, they still want a break from them for now. Then they watched the sunset together and Kiyo gave Megumi a passionate kiss. Then they both went home after saying their goodbyes.

The Game Star: There you have it, a silent chapter since I didn't have time for dialogue. I didn't add Suzy since she was so mad that she started to go home and talk to her Kiyo fruit. Hoped you liked it.


	14. whats gonna happen

TheGameStar: sorry, it is really hard to find inspiration. If anyone has any good ideas, tell me. Next will be championship battles with their spells. If you're wondering how they gonna use spells, you haven't been paying much attention to this story. Oh if anyone wants me to add a mamodo in the championship, just tell me.

Disclaimer: don't own Zatch Bell

-at the mansion-

The next morning, all the mamodos had found a note telling them to go to the meeting hall. When they all got there, a projector started to play. Then a recording of a strange voice told them what they were going to do. It said, "In one week, there will be two mamodo contests in the carnival. There is a special field around the contest area that allows you to use your spells. One of the contests will be a single match, while the other is a double match. Everyone must participate in either of these contests." After hearing this, all the mamodos had all reacted differently. Brago just smirked, Hyde didn't give a care, Maiden and Kolulu were scared, Tia just had a brave face on while freaking for her life on the inside, and Zatch had a happy face. This was because he was stuffing himself with yellowtail burgers.

-Kiyo coming home-

Kiyo just thought to himself how strange yesterday was. After seeing Megumi, he didn't have time to make it to his house so he stayed at a hotel. Now he was on his way home. Before he could get interrogated by his mom why he wasn't home yesterday, he went straight back to his room. Then when he opened the door, Shion jumped right out and hugged him. Kiyo screamed at Shion, "What are you doing here!"

Shion was about to say something when Kiyo's mom interrupted her by saying, "She'll be staying here at our house from now on."

Kiyo just screamed, "WHAT!"

Shion cheerfully said, "I needed a place to stay so I am living here, because your mom needed someone to watch over you and make sure you don't get into trouble." After hearing this, Kiyo just fainted.

TheGameStar: okay this is just a small heads up on whats gonna come. Oh I need spells for Kolulu and Tia so tell me some good spells for them if you don't mind. Please review


	15. The Rushed Chapter

TheGameStar: I'm sorry if this chapter is rushed, Now will be crossover fights so tell me if you want any characters added and tell me their moves. Also, for my own sake, I will not have the mamodos have to say their spells.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters I use

So the teams were decided and they all left to the mamodo contests. It took a long time to get there, and when they did, they saw a huge swirling vortex behind the stadium. Then they read a sign that read Fight of the Dimensions. They signed their names and were given special team names.

The teams are as follows:

Name of members-Championship-Team Name

Brago-Single championship-Black Core

Hyde-Single championship-Hurricane Fighter

Maiden and Kolulu-Double Championship-Blue Flowers

Zatch and Tia-Double Championship-Red Lightning

Of course the choice of who teamed up with Zatch was difficult. Tia and Kolulu fought it out, and finally it was decided that it will be heads or tails. Tia won. Maiden would have fought too, but she was locked in a broom closet. Anyhow, the first match will be Single Championship.

**Black Core vs. Pink Star**

Brago went into the arena, and saw a pink puff-ball with stubs for hands, big eyes, a happy smile, and red shoe-like feet. It was none other then Kirby.

TheGameStar: There you have it, Brago vs. Kirby. Dark Brago against the happy pink ball of fluff. Who will win. And please don't kill me for teaming Zatch with Tia, Kolulu fans, but I do have my reasons.


	16. Brago Vs Kirby

TheGameStar: This is not good, I'm getting less reviews. Oh and does anyone have ideas of battles for the other team ups?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters I use

Finally, all the preparations were set for the battle. The battle of **Black Core Vs. Pink Star **is about to begin. The crowd cheered, for this was shown in every dimension (except the dimension that Kiyo is living in to keep the secret of mamodos, and our dimension).

As soon as the trigger was pulled, Brago charged straight at Kirby, while Kirby just smiled. When Brago was about to slam Kirby into the ground, Kirby just opened his huge mouth and swallowed him. Kirby stole his powers and then spat him out. Now, Kirby transformed into Gravity Kirby (because Brago Kirby just sounds weird). Of course, Brago just got furious and shot a small ball of gravity at Kirby. Kirby did the same. Brago's blast destroyed Kirby's and he was struck back from the force. But Kirby just got on his feet. Brago shot another ball of gravity and so did Kirby, but this time Brago dashed behind him, kicked him up, then hit him down to the ground with a massive amount of gravitational energy on Kirby. If that wasn't enough, he shot two long beams out of his hands, and hit Kirby directly. When after all of this was done, there was a huge gaping hole in the ground where Kirby once stood. After a long wait, the announcer was about to claim Brago the winner, but unexpectedly, Kirby started to float right out of the hole. Kirby went right to Brago and threw some dirt at his face, then in anger; Brago just kicked him in the air again. Suddenly Brago began to flow a black aura and made a huge bubble in the air around Kirby. The bubble acted like a planet, with Kirby as the core. It had a force from all around him, until he finally gave up and surrendered. Finally the bubble broke and had Kirby crashing into the ground. The announcer then shouted, "Brago has won, he will be advancing to the next round. Congratulations!" Then Brago left the arena.

TheGameStar: Well, what do you think? Please review. I love to read your reviews.


	17. Chaos Heart Vs Hyde

TheGameStar: Sorry about the long wait, just sad over the fact that my friends are going to a different school then me. Anyhow I think that some people were confused about the spells last time so here is the order that they were used by Brago: 2 reis, a ion gravirei, a rioru reis, and a new spell I have yet to name. Oh, and thanks for all the great comments, but can you tell me what makes my rather small story good? I mean all the chapters are extremely short, but you really don't have to. Now in this match, it is a recommendation from a reader, so if anyone wants me to add a character, just tell me who and their moves. Thank You!

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters

A few hours later, after cleaning everything up and having to fix the gaping hole that Brago made in the ground, the announcer then said on the intercom, "The next match is about to begin, please take your seats for the next match, **Hurricane Fighter Vs. Chaos Master**." (Now I want everyone reading to take a moment to stop and guess who Hyde is going to go against.) The two fighters stepped into the ring, and glared at each other, hoping for the other to crack. Finally, the trigger went off, but they both didn't move.

(Have you guessed from the name yet? If not then I'll tell you, it's Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog. Oh and all the following spells from Hyde are real, except a spell that will make him incredibly fast.)

After about 5 minutes of waiting, Hyde shot a Jikirga at Shadow, but with ease Shadow dodged it and ran straight for Hyde. Shadow then punched Hyde in the stomach hard enough to blast him all the way to the end of the stadium, and all in less then a second. Hyde then began to glow green and chuckled and said, "You're pretty fast, but I'm faster!" Then he went as fast or faster as the speed of a full-sized tornado and ran behind a surprised shadow and shot a jikirurei (blades of wind) at Shadow. This knocked Shadow down onto the ground.

Shadow then got onto his feet, smirked, and said, "So that's how it's going to be huh, alright, this is going to be fun. Shadow knew of the power of the stadium, and how it unlocked anyone's true potential so he started to glow. Then in a flash of light, his body started to glow golden with his hair (or fur) standing on end. He had become Super Shadow (but for the rest of the story, I'm just gonna call him Shadow). Then Hyde and Shadow went at each other at high speeds. It was so fast that you couldn't tell where they were until they clashed. Green and golden yellow colors were seen all around the stadium watching them fight. Every once in a while, you could hear Shadow yell, "Chaos Spear," shooting bolts of chaos energy that came from within him, while Hyde shot many spells of wind at him like Jikir and Jikirga. Finally, both of the fighters went back to their positions. Both competitors were getting ready for their final move. Finally Shadow went first and yelled, "Chaos Blast!" and a dome of red chaos energy went around him like a nuclear bomb. Hyde then used his strongest spell, Gigano Jikirga, and used the wind to create this gigantic bird that seemed like a phoenix. The Bird went through the dome and hit Shadow with a direct hit, while the dome of red chaos energy still went on to have a critical his on Hyde. Then a huge explosion went off. When the audience and announcer saw them after the dust cleared, both fighters were unconscious.

The announcer then said into the intercom, "This match has ended in a tie. Both competitors have lost this match. And everyone, please remember that you must lose three times in order to be kicked out of the tournament. All matches will continue in 2 days. Please everyone go home safely. For those who don't have a home, you may live in the tournament's hotel." Two stretchers were brought into the arena and took them out of the stadium.

TheGameStar: So what do you think? Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I'm just making things as I go along. Please review if you want.


	18. New years 1

TheGameStar: Hi, this is the New Year special chapter though it's really late 2 parts maybe. This will have the most of the cast of the story. Please review. Also, it will not count towards the story so they will be together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch bell.

At Kiyo's house

Kiyo and Zatch are doing major studing. Well Kiyo was studying deeply in his tall stack of book, Zatch was studying the actions of Kamakiri Joe (I'm pretty sure that's wrong). As Zatch's favorite show ended, it had Joe holding up a sign telling everyone to count down for the New Year. Zatch turned around and asked Kiyo in a loud voice, "KIYO! KIYO! HEY KIYO, WHATS A NEW YEAR? IS IT A TYPE OF YELLOWTAIL SAUCE? IS IT EDIBLE? WHY ARE THEY COUNTING IT DOWN? HUH? HUH? HUH? C'MON, YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Kiyo turned around with a dark aura and his demon face and shouted, "PIPE DOWN ZATCH!" Then after Zatch finally calms down, Kiyo starts think of a long-winded story on the reason we celebrate New Years, but decides to just say, "It's to celebrate the end of this year and accept the year that's soon to come. So we count down the time until the next year starting from last ten seconds." Then after a five minute "oh" from Zatch, Suzy came in. She shouted that she had a letter for him. Kiyo asked what it was, and Suzy gave him an A, for apple. Kiyo screamed at her and then she showed him an actual letter. It was addressed to Kiyo and Zatch. When he opened it, it was in a fancy writing, and said to come to Megumi's house for a New Years party, and you are allowed to invite anyone you want. Of course Suzy begged to come. But what Kiyo didn't expect was Shion jumping through his door and asking to come (I just had to add her in somehow). Well after a long argument, they all went to the party.

On the way there, they saw Ivy and Maiden working in the Botanical Garden. They're watering the plants, when they saw everyone. They saw Shion and Suzy fighting each other behind Kiyo's back. Kiyo went up to them with Zatch closely behind. (This is the end of part one).

TheGameStar: well that was a bad ending for a chapter. I am reconsidering the bad ending on a request of a reviewer. If anyone wants me to continue the story that way then please tell me.


End file.
